


Snapped

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Office Kiss, Pure Smut, cormoran snapped, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Cormoran looses control over his libido and snaps.  Robin definitely enjoys it.**members of the gutter-club will recognize an image I hope :)**
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Snapped

Cormoran was losing control on his sanity. Ever since Robin’s birthday something had changed between the two of them. His 40th birthday was spent with only her, in a pub, with subtle flirting on both ends, Robin giving him that soft smile she reserves for when they are alone. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. It took every ounce of strength he had to not jump on her then and there. The tension between the two of them was so strong since that night, that even his friends are begging him to just get on with it.

It was a Saturday but since they were so busy with cases, they were both in the office catching up on paperwork. Sitting next to Robin, with only the two of them in the office, was incredibly distracting. He really was trying to get work done but he was finding it really hard to concentrate. She was busy focusing on something she was typing on her laptop, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and every time she moved her hair, he caught a whiff of the perfume he bought her. He was trying to take deep, slow breaths, willing his body to behave.

It wasn’t working. Sitting next to her like this was torture. He took a minute, closed his eyes, and tried to calm down. That’s when he heard it. Robin had stopped typing for a moment and he heard her take a deep breath like he did. He willed himself to open his eyes and look at her. She was looking back at him with a burning behind her eyes that was setting his blood on fire.

She looked right into his eyes as she bit her bottom lip again and something in Cormoran just snapped. 

Cormoran pushed back from the desk, turned his chair towards her, cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her with everything he had. Robin melted into the kiss instantly. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Cormoran was sure that if he were standing, his good leg might have gave out. Robin brought her arms up, her hands finding purchase in his hair. His hands went to wrap around her waist and her body arched at the feel of him. 

He was losing control….and quickly. Even Charlotte never did this to him, never made him feel like this. He couldn’t take it, he had to have her.

He finally pulled his mouth from hers and stood up. Robin just looked up at him with a questioning expression. Without saying a word, he bent over, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. 

Once upstairs, Robin thought he would put her down, but he only brought her down enough to wrap her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the door, closing it. Cormoran pulled away from her mouth and started nipping his way down Robin’s neck. Robin let out a breathy moan and rocked her body against his, sending a bolt of lust through him. He picked her up off the wall and carried her over to the bed. He was so turned on that he practically threw her onto it before climbing over her. He gave her a searing kiss as his hands opened the buttons on her shirt. Robin could feel his lips trailing kisses down her body the more buttons he opened. He couldn’t get enough. Robin pushed at him, just as he hit the waistband of her skirt. He was about to ask if everything was ok, but she cut him off, stood up, and pulled the skirt down herself. She arched an eyebrow at him as if to say 'your turn'.

Cormoran didn’t need telling twice. He stood up, undid his trousers and pushed them, along with his boxers down. He vaguely heard Robin gasp at the sight of him before he sat down and took off his prosthesis. Robin was frozen where she stood. Cormoran took her hand and pulled her to him and encouraged her to straddle his lap. Robin took his face in her hands, kissed him and rocked against his length making him see stars. 

He couldn’t take it. With strength Robin didn’t know he had, flipped her over and pulled her up the bed slightly. He hovered over her, bending down to kiss her before nipping his way down her body again. Once he hit the waistband of her underwear, he took them in his teeth and pulled them down and off of her. 

Before Robin even had a chance to think, Cormoran was on his knees and feasted. Robin cried out at the feel of his mouth on her and her back arched off the bed. Cormoran was moving his tongue up and down the length of her, pausing to suck on her clit. He could feel Robin’s legs start to tremble and knew the signs. Just as her orgasm was starting to detonate, Cormoran took his mouth off of her and plunged into her. Robin spasmed around him as his hips drove into her. 

As Robin was coming down from her orgasm, she was aware that Cormoran was still moving in her. She met his hips thrust for thrust and it was driving him wild. Cormoran surged above her. He sat up on his knees, pulled Robin closer to him, threw her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her. He was so deep inside of her that Robin was struggling to breath. Cormoran’s punishing pace was bringing her to the edge again and she can feel her legs start to tremble.

Cormoran is watching Robin beneath him. The way her hair is fanned out on his pillow, her eyes closed in pleasure, her hands holding onto his headboard for dear life, her back arching off the bed was pulling him closer to the edge. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want this to end. She felt incredible. All of a sudden, a second more powerful orgasm detonates in Robin and Cormoran barely heard her scream out in pleasure as his own incredibly powerful orgasm took him. He collapsed on the bed next to her, both of them panting.

“Oh my God” Robin panted.

“You can say that again” Cormoran panted back.

“I have…. NEVER……” Robin trailed off. 

“Oh God…. I didn’t hurt you or anything did I?” Cormoran asked in a rush. He was leaning down over her with a worried look on his face.

“No! God no…..I just….Matt never….”

“Oh” he says relaxing. “If it’s any consolation, that’s the best I’ve ever had.”

“You’re just saying that….”

“I’m not! I mean it Robin. That was incredible.”

“It was! But now we’ve fallen behind” she pointed at the door with her finger.

Cormoran barked out a laugh at that. “You’re unbelievable”

“Well, maybe if you distract me for another few hours, I won’t care anymore…”

“That can be arranged”

The sun slowly set in the sky and they lost themselves to each other.


End file.
